


Persuasion

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blanket Permission, Blow Jobs, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Welcome, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess and Gabriel get fed up with Sam’s prudishness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sycophantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycophantastic/gifts).



Sam’s finally gotten used to the fact that he’s with both Jess _and_ Gabriel. It had taken months, since he’s monogamous by nature, and whenever he did anything with either of them it felt like he was cheating.

But he’s in love with both of them, and he’s finally accepted that. He’s slept with both of them too, although only one at a time. He’s put his foot down, no matter how much lewd threesome innuendo Gabriel throws at him.

That all ends when he wakes up one morning to find he can’t move.

Coming fully awake in an instant he looks around. He fell asleep in his own bed (another thing he insisted on, to Gabriel’s disgust), but the bed he’s in now is a lot bigger. And his hands are stuck above his head. He’s also naked.

Craning his neck, Sam sees that there’s nothing holding him, but he still can’t move.

Gabriel appears in front of him, smirking. “Welcome back to the land of the conscious.” Turning away from Sam he calls over his shoulder, “He’s awake,” and Jess comes in.

“What is this?”

“Here’s the thing, bucko,” Gabriel starts. “We’ve been patient and all…”

“ _Some_ of us have,” Jess interrupts, with a stern look at Gabriel. “But it’s been months. You’re not just in a relationship with one of us at a time.”

“So we’re taking matters into our own hands,” Gabriel finishes, then smirks again. “As it were.”

Sam gulps. He might have come to terms with his unusual relationship, but he’s not sure he’s ready for something like this yet.

Jess must see his uncertainty on his face, because she elbows Gabriel.

Gabriel scowls, and mutters, “Yeah, yeah, we have to make sure he wants to.”

Jess glares at him. “Consent isn’t a formality you know.”

“Of course I know, I _am_ an angel,” Gabriel says, looking wounded.

“Um, hello?” Sam says from the bed. It’d be just his luck if they got in an argument and forgot about him.

Both of them are instantly focused on him again. “So how about it, Sammy?” Gabriel leers. “You up for some three-part sheet music?”

Jess gives him a dirty look. “What have I told you about those atrocious jokes?”

“Hey, my jokes are awesome!” Gabriel says, looking wounded again.

“Can you guys sort this out on your own time?” Sam snipes at them.

Jess is immediately contrite. “Sorry, Sam. So is it OK with you?”

Sam thinks about it for a long moment, and then nods. “Yeah.”

“Awesome,” Gabriel says.

Sam tries to twist out of whatever’s holding him. “So, uh, you can let me up now.”

Gabriel’s look turns evil. “Oh no. I don’t think so.”

“Yeah, he might try to run away,” Jess continues, with a glint in her eye.

“Yep. Better you stay right where you are.”

“Guys–” Sam starts, but he’s cut off by Jess and Gabriel plopping down on either side of him. They’re both still fully dressed, he notices.

Gabriel leans down to lick behind his ear, while Jess flicks her thumbs over his nipples. Sam’s breath hitches. He can see where this is going, and he _knows_ it was Gabriel’s idea. But he’s not going to complain, and he’s _definitely_ not going to beg.

He holds onto that thought as Gabriel moves down his neck and back up, his tongue gliding in smooth strokes. Jess has bent her head to gently suck a nipple into her mouth.

Sam’s starting to get hard, but they both ignore it. He knew Gabriel had an oral fixation, but he’d never realized how much. Gabriel takes his earlobe into his mouth and tugs lightly, then blows in his ear. Sam shivers.

Jess’ hands are on his hips now, and he thinks for a moment she might take pity on him, but all she’s doing is moving her thumbs in slow circles, never moving down. Then Gabriel _sticks his tongue_ in Sam’s ear, which should be gross, but somehow isn’t.

Then they both pull away from him, and Sam’s resolve not to complain wavers enough for a whimper to escape.

Gabriel takes hold of Jess and kisses her, long and deep, his hands going up under her shirt. Jess gasps against his mouth and starts wrestling Gabriel’s jacket off.

They only ignore him for a moment, thank God. Sam’s too distracted by Gabriel nibbling and sucking at his collarbone to pay attention to what Jess is doing, until he feels a slick finger rubbing up against him.

Sam wonders a moment where Jess got lube, then figures out that Gabriel must have passed it to her. She rubs around him long enough that he’s squirming, trying to get her to push in.

When she finally does, she rubs up against his prostate, just once, before pulling back out.

She looks at Gabriel. “You think we should?”

Gabriel pulls off Sam’s chest and looks at him. “Nah,” he says after a moment. "Not yet.”

Jess nods, and lets Gabriel go back to work while she undoes her jeans and slips a hand inside.

Sam closes his eyes at that. He’s not sure how much more of this he can take.

Jess is back now, and she takes just the head of Sam’s cock into her mouth.

Sam’s determination not to beg vanishes. He arches up, trying to get Jess to move deeper, and whines something inarticulate.

“What was that?” Gabriel asks.

“Just…for God’s sake, will you _do_ something?”

Jess pulls back to look at him and Sam wants to scream. “We are doing something.”

“Make me come, dammit!”

Gabriel grins a wolf’s grin. “You only had to ask, Sammy.”

He snaps and his and Jess’ clothes are suddenly gone. Jess scootches up, takes hold of the base of Sam’s cock and slips down.

Sam throws his head back, suddenly unable to breathe. Jess gives him a moment, then starts moving.

Someone taps his cheek and he opens his eyes to see Gabriel standing behind the head of the bed. When he sees Sam looking at him, Gabriel moves onto the bed, his knees on either side of Sam’s head.

Gabriel’s cock is right in front of him, and Sam takes it into his mouth. He hears Gabriel moan his approval.

It’s too much, too much, he wants, _needs_ to touch. Sam finds his hands are suddenly free, and he grabs Gabriel’s hips, taking him deeper.

He hears Jess moan and feels her clench around him and thrust forward, making a broken sound.

It’s enough to send him over the edge too, and as he moans, Gabriel comes down his throat.

Sam swallows reflexively, and keeps sucking until Gabriel pulls away. Jess collapses on top of him and Sam kisses her.

After a moment Gabriel joins them.

“No more of this stupid “sex-is-for-two-people-at-a-time” shit, OK, Sammy?”

Sam grins and nods. He’s exhausted, and it doesn’t seem like Gabriel or Jess are in a hurry to get up either.

As he drifts off, his last thought is that he could get used to this.


End file.
